A certain transfer student
by phantom216
Summary: A certain student came to a certain highschool. With her background and her past with a certain boy. How's she gonna make it? How she's gonna get out without getting hurt? Maybe this was a mistake
1. Chapter 1

"Get the hell out of my sight "

"..."

"NOW"

* * *

At a certain highschool,

Kamijou touma walked through the schoolgate. The weather seemed so nice sun wind was great.

Except him.

It was near the school's very special occasion. Only 2 days away. Everyone was busy with their work. The school wanted celebrate the 20 years anniversary along with a festival. So techinically saying,no one had time to sit in his classroom to stare out of the window. Unfortunately,it's Kamijou Touma

It's just that.

Kamijou Touma sat at his own desk. HIs body was in the classroom but his mind was somewhere still unknow. Maybe it was hanged on the window or some clouds which were flying in the sky so far,far away.

He had been like this for like ... 8 months already?Yes. It had been like this for nearly a year and anyone looked at him would say the same thing,

Because somethings happened to a certain highschool boy 8 months ago.

Kamijou was ...well ...ofcourse he did not lost himself ...yet

But didnt mean his mind didnt

"oi Kamijou"

"Kami-yan?hey hey?"

The two who was calling him are Fukiyose Seiri and Tsuchimikado Motoharu. But somethings were different.

Seiri-a girl with large breast,black hair and wearing the school's uniform didn't hit Kamijou with her notebook when he wasnt paying attention like she used to do.

Motoharu-a boy has blond hair with sunglasses,wearing his shirt but the buttons were opened explored his chest,didnt tease Kamijou like he used to do.

And not only them,Kamijou's classmates and even Komoe sensei didn't touch him. They even had a pity look on their face when it came to him. At least that how he felt...and thought.

Back to present,the school bell had rung and Kamijou didn't hear and Motoharu had had to reach out calling him since Komoe sensei had been already in class. So the spikey-hair boy was forced to snap back to sighed,slowly nodded and say sorry to his friends,then turn his gaze to the front. Seiri and Motoharu after saw that they came back to their seats. Even though they know that he won't pay attention anyway.

Komoe sensei happily said to the whole class after she had taken her chance to look at Kamijou for a short moment.

"Class.I'm happy to tell you that our school is having an exchange students program"

Murmur started spreading.

"This program helps the students to improve their studied,knowledges and skill from the students from the other school. In this case,for helping us to prepare the school's celebration too. Since out school will work with a secondary school, so don't mind if she were younger than you ok?"

''So it's a 'she' then? What kind of exchange students program is it that only have a 'she' in it?The 'students' even have a 's'"- a boy said out loud

"I hope she's hot"

"Heh. I wonder if she were an hime-sama love looking down to us"

"Enough everyone"-Komoe sensei said trying to calm the situation. Then she continued.

"Now i'm glad to introduce to you:a senior Tokiwadai student..."

Komoe sensei hadn't finished her sentence,the class had already blown.

"What?Tokiwadai?"

"That famous school?"  
"Great!Now she indeed is an ojou-sama.I have the feeling that she will take us slightly"

"An ojou-sama in a school like ours? That's rare. And now she will have a good time throwing insults at us. I'm feeling like on the ninth cloud for crying out loud "

"Now now now class. Let me finish it"-Komoe sensei pouted. "I want to introduce our new student. You can come in now"

As Komoe sensei said,everyone except Kamijou Touma who had been out of the argument or discussion or anything from the beginning,threw their gaze at the door was being slide open .They could swear that they held their breath.

A quite tall girl in a Tokiwadai coat and gray skirt walked in. That's Tokiwadai's winter uniform. It looked expensive. The girl walked in make the ribbon along with the skirt swinging from side to side.

She had long brown hair to her middle of her back.

She had a big and beautiful brown eyes matched her hair perfectly.

Combined it all,she was a Tokiwadai's ojou-sama and a damn cute one.

To most of the class,especially boys,were blushing.

To the others,she was in highclass and there was no way for them to make friend with her

But still her beauty overwhelmed them

And to the one and only hero,who had stayed in the space slowly turn his head to look at the transferred student.

"I'm glad to introduce: Misaka Mikoto-san. She is here to try our study environment and help our she will stay for some weeks. Depend on the schedules. She's 2 years younger than you. promise me to behave and treat her well "

"I'm Misaka Mikoto from Tokiwadai school. Nice to meet you"

The Tokiwadai said while bowing her head and smile slightly.

Somewhere near the window,a sound of a chair falling came.

Kamijou Touma was standing up,pinned his both hands on the table. A shock expression appeared on his face.

That expression soon became angry.

Kamijou clenched his teeth,shouted scared everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Just imagine you are a transferred students,you was in the class for the first day and was welcomed by a not-so-polite manners. And this 'not-so-polite ' here means being shouted by a certain spikey-hair boy.

But this did not apply to Misaka Mikoto

She stood still,having her school bag in one hand,staring emotionless at him.

The whole class looked at them in silence.

Tsuchimikado came in:

"Relax Kami-yan. No need to react like that"

"Ka... Kamijou?"-Seiri

"Shut up..She...SHe...Danm it"

Hadn't finished what he was trying to say, Kamijou dashed out of his classroom.

"Wait "

"Where are you going Kamijou?!"

"Kamijou-channnnn"

The scene made a huge mess.

"It's the first time i have EVER seen Kamijou like that. So scary"

"So this chick has done something terrible to him huh?"

"Riches,nothing but bastards "

Those insults was murmured , but to be honest they were to clear to hear for crying out while the Tokiwadai girl kept silent,her eyes were hidden under her know how did she think and feel?

"O..okay... can get to your 's right next to Kamijou-chan' you two know each other ... but... there in only one seat. You dont mind?"

MIkoto took a deep breath,smiling at Komoe sensei:"Thank you sensei" and came to her seat.

The lesson began without Kamijou Touma.

**OKAY is my first ever fanfic. Everyone can leave a review(and please do)**

**Since english is not my mother language so grammar mistakes are unavoidable. please correct me**

**ACtually i have written further than this but that was only on paper . I need time to type and post to the internet. And i havent said that my final examinations is coming in a few days. hope i can make it.**

**OH and this story is set after the Touma saving Othinus are the only things i can say now lol/**

**Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone chapter 2 is up. I have to go to school now so i dont have time to say much. make it short that if you found any fouls like words missing please tell me. FFT ate my words because of the stupid "dot". So yeah. Read and reviews**

* * *

"Hey Misaka. What 's your level?"

The question was asked by a girl in a bunch of students who were MIkoto's classmate. They were trying to be friendly or find some way to throw insults at Mikoto. Or both.

"I'm just a powerless level 0!" - Mikoto made no hesitation,answered the girl politely.

"What?How? I though you have to be a level 3 and up to enroll Tokiwadai middle school ?! "

"It's true. But my parents wanted me do have the best study environment so.. "

" Oh. I see. Level 0 huh? Money again am i right?" - a male voice came from the students made MIkoto and the others look at him.

A big,tall guy. He looked like just got out from a fight more than a highschool had both hands in his pockets, he leaned close to Mikoto's face, mocking her:

"Am I right Tokiwadai's ojou-sama? " he repeated.

"Hey Shiba,watch your words. That's how you treat your classmate ?! "

"Oh please. Dont make me like the one and only person in here had that thought. Admit it. There's no way you guys didn't think like I did. You sounded fake "-Shiba scolded when he say out loud.

"You... "

"Oh shut up Fukiyose" - Shiba cut Seiri of. "Why i have to treat her like we are the same age ? I will teach her the difference. She is a hime-sama born in a main bedroom of a giant mansion . She eats by silver spoon and steps on people to get what she want while we have to work hard to live in a world full of bastards. After all,this brat must have DONE something that even Kamijou had to behave like that this morning. There's no way she will be welcomed here. "

Silence was the only word to describe the atmosphere.

Mikoto,the poor transferred student a . k . a the center of attention and insults but from the beginning she was like an outsider. If you thnk she would use her brain to think of different ways of shutting this guy then you are terribly wrong . She looked at Shiba, her mouth opened like saying something. But it never came out. So she was back to eating her bento. It's lunch time after all.

Mikoto's reaction made Shiba angrier. He slammed his fist on Mikoto's desk,the bento,however slipped and fall out of the desk. Its food spread on the floor. Ignored its owner who was holding her chopsticks intened to reach out to take some food. Her right hand was hanging in the air. Mikoto sighed,slowly laid the chopsticks,she looked at his eyes.

" Shiba-san... Isn't it? If my appearance had made you nasty. Then i apologize. But the fact that what you have said earlier was unacceptable. Maybe we are rich but we dont have right to judge the poors if that's what you are trying to say. That's mean you don't have right to judge us. People has their own lifes. "

Shiba was back down because of Mikoto's speech. Despite of the fact that he hated her and wouldn't listen to her. But what she said was some ways to reject,he continued:

"You bitch. You are fake, too fake. People like you live a happy live with no worries. I hate you. I detest you. I wonder what're the other nicknames you have? Lier? Betrayer?Back-stabber? I won't be surprised if you ever betrayed your friend you bitch! "

"Do i look happy now Shiba-san? " - Mikoto's eyes were deadly serious even it was hidden under her bangs. Her lips moved slowly as the words came out. Everyone shivered in fear. Even Shiba was somehow taken back.

"Enough you too. You guys get the hell back to your seat. And Shiba,go and find something to clean the floor or I swear I will report you to the principal ! " - The president Fukiyose Seiri came in. Things were get to far. Luckily,Shiba finally follow her order and angrily got out of the classroom.

"Sorry Misaka-chan. You have a hard time right your first day here.. "-Seiri said to Mikoto

"It's okay Fukiyose-senpai. I don't mind. It's true that i've made a lot of people feel uncomfortable. Haha " - Mikoto laugh dryly.

" I don't think so. I think you're not a bad person at there was anything,i guess that's misunderstanding"- Mikoto could feel Seiri was implying what happened with her and Kamijou this morning.

"I guess...maybe... "- Mikoto gazed upon a seat which had been empty after she got to the class.

Mikoto was deep in thought,suddenly 3 girls came in front of her,shyly asked:

"Misaka-san? "

"Yes. What can i help you? "- MIkoto smiled

The 3 girls were surprised by her cheerful smile,then they asked:

"Do you know the RAILGUN ?"

"Oh... Yes,i do. So what is it? "

"Do you know what kind of a person is she ? I am her... well... big fan. You know.. i want to know more about my idol. And what a coincident that she is at Tokiwadai middle school too. I want to know if you've ever talked to her. "- The older girl explained.

Two other voices came from her two friends.

"Level 5 eh?" - Seiri seemed to have no interest since she wasn't the type judging people by their levels anyway.

" I heard she is the ojou-sama of all ojou-samas "

"but I've heard she is like a delinquent,a bad girl too."-Another one came in.

After a short moment,Mikoto finally answered:

"She..."

They stopped talking to each other and looked at Mikoto.

Mikoto closed her beautiful brown eyes,faced her back,didn't look at them,answered with a sad,small voice:

"She is a lier. A terrible lier. "

The Tokiwadai girl walked away ,left 4 girls in confuse.

* * *

On the school's rooftop.

"So you were here "

"What do you think you're doing ? "

"I'm following my duty. Being the one was chosen in the exchanged student program and help your sch... "

"Cut the crap. How can you face me with that calmness after everything you have done to me?! "

" So what are you expecting? Me crying and begging you?

"Shut up"

" Go back to class,the lunch time is almost over and Komoe sensei is looking for you"

Kamijou clench his teeth. Stormed out as fast as he did this morning. He can's stand staying with her.

Mikoto was the only one left on the rooftop.

She leaned on the balcony.A wind blew on her face,make her long brown hair fly in the air.

"This was definitely a mistake"

How was she gonna get out?

Without being hurt?

* * *

**i will try posting this as soon as possible**

**Ja-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allright guys,chapter 3 is up.3 chapters in 2 days.i never though i would have that much meh**

* * *

The next day,

There were no difference from the previous day. Only the beginning though.

Kamijou Touma went to school,saate at his desk,looked outside. But seemed he was really thinking something. Then Misaka Mikoto came in. They looked at each other's eyes for a while. And "look'' meant the glare from Touma and the emotionless of Mikoto.

Kamijou narrowed his eyebrows in angst like was going to kill someone,his fist clenched until its knuckles turned white. MIkoto sighed,avoided his gaze. The atmostphere was heavy as hell,there was no sound. They say "silence is golden",but in this case,they'd prefer rocks , broken glass or somethings.

Luckily,Komoe sensei came in,ready to start her class finnaly began.

Lunch time came. Lessons were all over. Kamijou was not the person dashed out of the class that day. It was Misaka mikoto. She quickly grabbed her bento and went straight to ther rooftop. Walking on the hailway,she could feel people looked at her. It had happened the previous day though. How can you ignore a ojou-sama from Tokiwadai? A beautiful one?

Mikoto,felt disturbing but she had get used to it. The transferred student went to the rooftop as fast as possible. She met some girls,boys asking her to join them. Mikoto carefully refused. After 5 minutes but felt like 5 hours walking,the Tokiwadai girl finally got to her destination.

Mikoto opened the door,ready to step her was glad that she could be alone till the lunch time ended. If looks could kill then she would have certainly dead when stayed in the class. The face of Kamijou Touma appeared in her mind all by sudden,her happiness because of that deseased to zero. Shaking her head,Mikoto slowly pushed the door...

A sob

_Eh?_

She could swear that she had heard that sound. And she was right.

There was a girl sitting on the floor,hid her face in her knees so Mikoto hadn't realized her yet. She had straight long blonde hair. That was when Mikoto found the girl was freaking familiar.

_ this..._

"Miki-san?"

"Eh?Oh Misaka-san. I'm sorry. I'll be going now"- the girl suprised.

"No no,it's okay. You can stay. Would you like to have lunch with me? If you want to share me something i don't mind. " - Mikoto smiled

Miki-san was going to refused,but seeing Mikoto's 'whoever-you-are-you-will definitely-fall-for-me' smile. Miki-san blushed a little and let Mikoto sat besind her.

"Would you want some food Miki-san?" -asked Mikoto

"No no I'm fine.I'm not hungry"

Actually deep inside, Miki-san was starving. It was screaming for food.

"Dont be like that. Here. I have an onigiri for you. If you don't take it i will tell the class about this!"-Mikoto

"Ehhhh?! Are you worrying for my stomach or blackmailing me Misaka-san?"

"Both. So please take it"

It's true. Mikoto had taken her time to get a look of her new classmates. Miki-san,a type of girl who always acting strong,not in the tomboy-ish way,but she was a carefree person.

But Mikoto had seen through it and it was proved.

The Tokiwadai girl stole a glance at Miki-san. She had calmed down,not crying anymore,and having the onigiri which was given by Mikoto in one hand.

"You know Miki-san. I know that I'm a newbie. Just met you yesterday so I'm not trustable. You might don't like me though.I don't have right to interfere in your life. But if there's anything i can help,then feel free to ask"- said Mikoto.

Then she stood up,touched her right hand on the older girl's shoulder. Mikoto smiled gently at Miki-san,whoes eyes were widen. Mikoto continued:

"I'm going back. You can stay but you should hurry up. Lunch time is almost over. And i know you didn't bring lunch with you this morning so... enjoy your meal"

Mikoto left leaving Miki-san and a haven't-touched bento.

Not long after,the bell rang

"Look. It's her"

"Is she?Wow!"

"I heard she's a brat though"

"A spoiled brat"

"She ate lunch alone. She is really hated huh?"

"Why she is the only one was sent here anyway"

"Maybe she was kicked out of her school,or got detention. So Tokiwadai sent a bitch here? Those bastard!"

Whispers came from everywhere.

It's not like Mikoto was the only one here. She was the only one were sent for the exchanged students program but didn't mean she was the only one would help preparing the celebration. Actually they would come in the afternoon. Since Mikoto was not enough for preparing such a big celebration,and the principal had been afraid (it became true) that no highschool students would following a middle schooler. They could even hate her too. So sending more students was a right choice.

Mikoto groaned,though of how she was treated.

Admirers?She didn't know why but she had admirers

Stalkers?Those tried to steal her shoes?

Haters? A lots

Humors?Came from the haters

Friends?She didn't know. Those students talked to her with good attentions could be considered friend.

For an instant,somethings popped up .

That 'things' were actually a 'him'

How funny. Kamijou Touma's face was spinning. The sound of his shout echoed.

What was she going to do to him now?

Maybe it was enough. Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she should...

What was going to be thought next was immediately erased before it had a chance to ring in her mind.

It hurt her like hell.

Later in the afternoon,

MIkoto was helping her senpais with some girls from Tokiwadai too. They had arrived not along ago. There were 5 of them. Since the preparation was almost done and the fact that they were girls(and riches). No one had guts to force them doing heavy stuffs. But all the girls were sent here were level 3 telekineticS (the most owned power) . Things went easier. Mikoto had been afraid that they could become burdens. Seeing this that meant the principal had had plan settled. Mikoto was relieved that she didn't sent a certain roommate who was a teleporter. They would make a scene at the highschool.

" Misaka-san. All the boxes were moved to class 2-1. We had cleaned the door and done decorating. Is there anything else?"- The tallest girl asked

"Ah thank you. So left alone only the sound system eh? I can check it by myself. It's late. you guys should go back to the dorm

"But what about you Misaka-san?"

"I'm fine since i had permission to stay out of the dorm anyway. You should hurry if you don't want the dorm mistress to catch you" - Mikoto joked

But that line sure made all the girls shiver in fear

''O... Okay. It's true that we need to go back" - they tried to force a smile.

So Mikoto went with her schoolmates to the highschool's school gate. They waved Tokiwadai girls got into a car and left.

"Wow. Never thought it would work" - She gigled

Mikoto suddenly froze.

"It's useless. Come out"

Whoever that was,he or she was hiding behind a tree which was not so far on the left of Mikoto. A tall figure came out.

It was no other than Shiba Morita. Do you remember the guy who tried to pull Mikoto into a fight in her first day at school.

He smirked :"So you were really kicked out of your school huh"

Mikoto replied that she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He said: "I've asked your schoolmates you freak. They don't know who you are . But they had heard some rumors. How Tokiwadai can accept a level 0 who even had history beating her roommate? Heh. I don't know such a high-class school girl would be that rotten"

MIkoto answered dryly:  
"It's none of your business"

"Keeping that attitude and you will see what happen you bitch. Get prepare"-Putting a hand in his pocket,his laugh echoed the school. It was a late afternoon with the sunlight started becoming red and fading. That sounded creepy.

As he walked pass Mikoto,didn't look at her,she sighed,went straight to a building for checking the sound system.

She could do nothing but wait till it ended

* * *

**The main character of the main characters is Mikoto so mostly things will happened around her The story is just began. Mikoto will be struggled with her schoolmates and Touma. I had made a lot of those but i had to cut down because my time is limitted. I hope there wont be any plot hole in the story because of that. And you can support me. I will be appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

By the next day, the rumors had gotten worse. Mikoto was now thought to be a delinquent. It seemed someone, probably Kiba, had intentionally spread more rumors about her. Everywhere Mikoto went, she could hear people whispering, but she didn't let herself be bothered by this.

As Mikoto walked into class, she noticed that the spikey-hair boy was already sitting in his sit. She got close to the window near his desk, dazedly gazed at the students in the schoolyard, said:

"Your classmates are working hard out there. You should go and-"

Kamijou abruptly stood up and silently stormed out of the room. If looks could kill, the boy would be serving 25 to life.

_Oh God why? Can't I have a day without people whispering about, or a time in which I don't attract the jealousy and hatred of everyone. Is that too much to ask for? _

But as usual, she received no reply.

Back to Kamijou Touma,

"Neh Kamijou-kun. What's your relationship with Misaka-san?"

Kamijou was surprised at Miki-san's question. Since Mikoto came to his class, no one dared ask him this question. It was considered a very sensitive subject. Since other students wanted to live in peace, they decided to never interfere in the angry boy and a 'delinquent's' relationship.

"You two have a complicated past "

"You shouldn't be involved in this Miki-san" Kamijou warned.

" I know. Just curious. I'm sure that she had done something to you"

Kamijou didn't say anything. He didn't deny or affirm it either. Miki -san continued:" I just have known Misaka-san for like..2 days? Despite her cold attidute I think she is really a good girl. I can see the compassion and kindness in her eyes. Do you know how all the tables and chairs that remained on the hallway of the 3rd floor were moved to the warehouse this morning?"

Kamijou shook his head. He heard his friends chatting about that when he came to class. The chairs and tables were even arranged carefully in a corner - which baffled the students.

"I came home late yesterday due to the student council business. I'm the vice president you know. When i was hurriedly running down the hailway, I saw a person holding 2 chairs in her hands walking toward my direction. She seemed tired because I saw her break a sweat though. I asked her what she was doing and she told me she saw that everyone was tired, so she sent them home and continued on with the heavy lifting. You know moving 20 chairs and tables between 2 different building is not easy. I wanted to help her, but she said that was her last trip and she would go home right away so I didn't need to help anymore. So we walked together. After we got out of the building and parted, I walked near to the school gate and looked back, I saw a certain girl walking across the school yard, carrying something again."

Miki-san giggled a bit in that part as she watched Kamijou's expression.

She asked him, "Do you know who that girl was?"

Kamijou didn't respond and kept on walking.

"It was Misaka-san... "- Miki -san beamed brightly. "Seemed our 'ojou-sama' has waste her precious time instead of going shopping or beating her roommate"- She laughed." I have reason to believe she is a good person even though I've just met her and we only had a brief chat. It's hard to think that she could have done something wrong."

Miki-san paused for a moment. She stopped walking and faced Kamijou.

"You know that don't you? "

"Things are not that simple Miki-san"

"Well I'm not suprised if things are not as simple as you think Kamijou-kun"

"..."

"Anyway I have to meet Komoe sensei now. See ya " -Miki-san leaving the boy with wide eyes

It's true that he's never thought she could have done that.

But the reason for their current predicament was because of her. And she HERSELF admitted it.

After that he didn't see her anymore-he didn't want to anyway. 8 months had past and they finally met again 2 days ago.

Thinking about it,maybe he should ask her again. Maybe he should...

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he should go with his instincts. So he decided to do just that

Such misfortune; Kamijou Touma never had a chance to talk to her. His anger was still there. Their eyes naturally avoided each others. Why was he hoping for a private conversation? He was torn wanting to hear from her on the one hand, but also could not stand the sight of her and her forced civility. It was useless.

Ignoring the fact that Kamijou's mind had changed a little,nothing seemed any better.

With the day drawing to a close,tomorrow the celebration would began

* * *

**okay,we are now in chapter 4. I've never thought i could made this far hehe. I hope this chapter is better for everyone (even though it is short) since i made a lot of gramatical errors in the previous chapters. Thanks to werewolf2005 for beta-reading. You dont know how i appreciate your help :3**

**Anyway,enjoy while Im preparing for my onee-sama's birthday \ :D /**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1**

And so, the special day came.

The celebration was big. The preparations had been carefully crafted to make the school beautiful. High school students surely are something. All of the regular school curriculum and club activities happened in the morning to attract students prospective middle school spread out to visit the whole place under the instruction of the school's students. A certain transfer student was supposed to be a guide, but she carefully refused not because she didn't know what to do but thought that she didn't have right knowledge to bring someone on a tour. So in the morning she mostly stayed on the school's rooftop to keep the schoolyard under check and to find herself a quiet, peaceful place.

When the afternoon came, they had one more hour till the the festival started. The only thing left to do was hang the big sign that said, "Welcome to our school's 20 years anniversary festival." The one they hanged this morning was ripped off by someone. So they had to run around to find a new one.

Mikoto didn't know why, but all the boys had gone somewhere. So she, of all people, was the one on a ladder, hanging up one side of the sign with a hammer and nails in her hands. The problem was not the sign, the ladder or the not so girly job, but the problem was the someone who was hanging up the other side of the sign- Kamijou Touma. God sure knew how to play with her. And she thought she didn't have to face him today.

Mikoto just wanted to get down as soon as possible. She could jump down and ignore the fact that the distance between her and the 'soft' ground was 3 meters (if that could save her from this situation), but she had things to do. Mikoto clenched her teeth,sped up her work, while counting every second.

While she was deep in thought, she suddenly felt a warmth moving beside her.

There were things stuck between the poster and the wall in front of them, which made Kamijou reposition his ladder closer to her.

He didn't call her. Even if she could safely reach out. He was like didn't want to waste a word on her.

_Maybe_

They continued to work without looking at each other.

**Part 2**

_Such misfortune!_

5 minutes earlier.

Shiba-san was going around in the schoolyard. His tendency to be careless was why he didn't have anything to do. Shiba-san would definitely ruin it all. So he was walking around the schoolyard playing with the baseball in his hand.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a certain long brown hair girl sitting on a ladder, hammering some nails into the sign.

"Tch, they still have a sign left. My effort was wasted"

He looked at the girl with an evil smile. He would not accept her.

With the baseball in his hand, he knew what he had to do.

He got into position and prepared to throw. Even when he was going to hurt someone, he still wanted to look fabulous as if he was a professional pitcher.

No matter how 'professional' he could be, he would've been fired from any baseball team after that throw.

He had put too much force into it.

If one throws a baseball at someone's head, no matter at what velocity, it is considered dangerous.

And he had thrown it at the wrong target.

Kamijou didn't enjoy this situation either. Sure he wanted to talk to her but he's wasn't sure how.

Finally, Mikoto seemed to have finshed her part and was climbing down. As Kamjou started to feel relieved, Kamijou felt something hard hit his head. He soon became unstable.

The first thing he knew, he was hit on the head.

The next thing he knew, he was falling.

The final thing he knew, that this fall was gonna be painful. No one would be there to catch him. So he shut his eyes.

But...

Unexpectedly, he was on-top something soft and small.

As if his head was being wrapped protectively.

With an arm.

_Eh?_

Still dizzy after the hit and fall, he slowly came back to his sense. Kamijou realized that neither his back, not his head, actually made contact with the ground. Kamijou was protected by 'something'. He opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding. He saw people starting to run toward him. There were two ladders lying on the ground.

_Wait. Two?_

Then he felt an unnervingly familiar figure beneath him, so he rolled over to look at his savior and was beyond words.

It was Misaka Mikoto.

It was Misaka freakin' Mikoto who saved him from the three-meter fall.

She lied on the floor, unmoving, with her face hidden under her hair. She looked like a broken doll.

By protecting him, Misaka Mikoto had fully absorbed the fall for him. Kamijou Touma was speechless.

He gazed at her delicate figure for a moment and blinked his eyes. Then he tried to call her.

"Misa... Misaka ... Hey"

He expected her to wake up, push him away or something like that. But he received no answer.

Kamijou and the people that had been drawn to the accident started to panic. Some of his friends went to get some teachers, while others were looking for the culprit. He tried saying her name and shaking her shoulders, hoping his voice would reach her. The spikey-hair boy was scared to death now. He didn't know what to do.

"Misaka... Misaka," Kamijou's voice trembled. "Am... Ambulance. Right. I will call for an ambulance." He reached for the cellphone in his pocket. When he was going to hit the call button, a hand grasped his arm.

Kamijou immediately looked down. He saw Misaka Mikoto with her eyes slightly opened, giving a sign. He understood, but hesitantly put his cellphone back.

"Are you... You okay?"

"What? Now you worry about me? Thanks for your concern but there's no need. This is nothing." Mikoto laid a hand on her forehead and slowly tried to stand up. When Kamijou was going to help her, Fukiyose and Komoe-sensei ran reached them.

"Are you okay Misaka-chan?! Are you hurt?! Do you need to go to the hospital?! " They both yelled.

"No no I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I was too dizzy to open my eyes hehe."

_Liar. You were passed out._

"How can you be fine?! Come on. We will get you to the hospital! "

Fukiyose and Komoe sensei tried to drag Mikoto with them but she insisted.

"I said I'm fine. Really, I have had worse. You should get back to work. The celebration will start soon. Can you send someone to replace him? I'm sure he was hit in the head by a baseball. He needs to be checked. "

"You are the one who needs to be checked here!", everyone, including Seiri, Komoe-sensei and most of students gathering around them yelled. Mikoto was taken back, she waved her hand.

"O.. Okay. I guess there's no need to," Mikoto forced a smile. She looked at people around her, "I'm sorry for the trouble everyone. You can get back to work. Haha"

After much reassuring from Mikoto, people finally went back to what they were originally doing, which left Kamijou alone with Mikoto.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you catch me?"

"I didn't catch you. You fell on me so I fell along with you," Mikoto said while avoiding his suspicious gaze.

"Liar." He clenched his teeth, "I was falling behind, and you were on my left. How could I even fall on you? "

She didn't answer.

"Oi"

"... "

"ANSWER ME"

"Quiet. You are attracting attention. I do not have answer you. Now get back to work. I have to things to check."

So she hurriedly walked away.

Kamijou intended to go after her. But he was stuck with his own questions.

_Why did she save me? My head should have hit the ground, not hers. Does she have anything to gain from this? Is this the reason she saved me? I don't understand. I just... Can't._

When he resurfaced from his thoughts, she had already enter a building. He couldn't see her and her pained figure anymore.

Kamijou Touma still had a lot of things to do.

**Part 3**

"Welcome back everyone. This afternoon will be our school's biggest festival of all time. So please enjoy yourselves. "

"Woww. This place is... "

"Yeah. While the facilities can't beat our school, this high school really is something."

"Is this your first time here Shirai-san?"

"Yeah. I have never been to a high school before," Shirai-san answered while her eyes continued to wander around the school.

"What about you Saten-s- Eeppppp!"

The girl was cut off because someone had flipped her skirt. She could saw people around her blushing or give a I-did-not-see-anything look.

Uiharu Kazari, who was in Sakugawa uniform, blushed like mad. She desperately held down her skirt.

"Today is pink with blue polka dots? I woke up this morning and felt like I was missing something. Now I'm fine!"

"Sa... Saten-san, please don't do that. You are always doing this to me," Kazari cried.

"Sorry sorry," Saten Ruiko, a girl with the same outfit as Kazari laughed. "I can't help it"

"Saten-san why are you so cruel?!"

"Please stop this ruckus!" Shirai Kuroko said as she came from nowhere between the girls. " I have to find my beloved onee-sama. She could be in the fangs of these high school students. My onee-sama is probably being harassed. I can't stand here and do nothing," A dark aura started to surround the Tokiwadai girl.

"I don't think you have right to say that Shirai-san"

"Shut up," Kuroko yelled in English, catching everyone's attention. "I'm the only one who has the right to touch onee-sama's skin, to hug her in bed, to adore her. I, Shirai Kuroko, am the only one who deserves her," Shirai-san said while she hugged herself and dreamt of perverted thoughts. Needless to say, the students passing by looked at her like she was some kind of psychopath.

"O... Okay. We should go now so we can find your onee-sama Shirai-san," Ruiko sweat dropped.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong Uiharu?"

"Nothing. But it says here that they... They have invited Aoi Sakura san to perform at today's festival," Kazari excitedly exclaimed.

"Aoi Sakura? Wait, is that the famous violinist?" Kuroko and Ruiko were shocked and also looked at the poster.

"No way. Even Hittosui Hajime is coming with a lot of other performances? There's noway I'm gonna miss this," Ruiko's eyes started to sparkle.

"Come on, we should go now. I dont know if I could find onee-sama with so many people here."

So they went around to find that 'onee-sama'.

But they couldn't find her anywhere. They had agreed to meet at 2 p.m. because the speeches in the morning might be boring and she had work to do, but it was 4 p.m. and she was no where to be found. She didn't answer her cellphone either. Knowing her, this didn't mean that anything had happen, but she might have got herself into trouble. That was not her school after all. And that was their concern.

So Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari, Saten Ruiko and their friends, Kongou Mitsuko with 2 other girls who they had just met, were standing under the sunset waiting for the last performance.

**Part 4**

In the infirmary,

Misaka Mikoto was sitting on a chair near a table full of medicine. Her right wrist was bandaged.

After the fall, Mikoto was in constant pain, so she had to go the infirmary even though she didn't want to admit it. Luckily there was no one there or her pride would have been shattered.

She tiredly looked out of the window, the sun shined on her face. She wished she could sleep if not for the pain in her head that still had't gone away after more or less three hours.

THREE hours?

"Wait. What time is this?" She panicked and looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the infirmary. The Tokiwadai girl was shocked.

"I totally forgot it. Damn me. I hope they are not worrying"

Mikoto quickly returned all the medicines to the cupboard but still kept some pain-killer in her skirt pocket. She stormed outside, hopefully she could make it. The Tokiwadai girl tried her best to run but she couldn't with the pain still stabbing at her head. So she slowly took every step.

"... do you mean she can't come!?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm sorry. She had met a traffic jam," said another voice.

"So we will cancel it?"

"It seems that way."

"Ughh... please kill me. We have put so much effort into this. It was your idea Fukiyose. You wanted this festival to be successful so you kept on inviting that Aoi Sakura girl until she agreed. The principal was hoping for a lot too. How can we cancel it?!"

"So what do you propose we do instead? There's no way to solve this "

"I... I will do something. I won't let anyone cancel this performance"

"Wait. Where are you going Kamijouuuuu?! Danm. That idiot "

Fukiyose Seiri called out for Kamijou Touma who was running out of her sight. "Argh" She put her hands on her hips, totally defeated.

"Fukiyose-senpai. Are you okay?" Mikoto said and poked her head out of the door.

"Oh Misaka-chan? Where have you been? It seems we to cancel the main performance. Haha," Fukiyose suprised at Mikoto's apeareance then laughed dryly.

"I have heard that." Mikoto then stepped out.

"Uwha... What's wrong with you? You look terrible. Was it because of the fall? Are you okay?" Fukiyose yelled like she had seen a zombie.

"I'm okay. Just my wri... ah there was nothing. I just got some sleep." Mikoto was relieved that she had taken off her bandage earlier or she would be sent to the hospital.

"Oh I see... Anyway I have to tell them that the performance will be cancelled. I'll see you later."

"Wait Fukiyose-senpai!"

"Yes what is it?"

"Actually I..."

**Part 5**

Kamijou was running across the schoolyard, thinking of a way to solve this situation. He stepped on some people's foot, quickly apologized to them, and continued on through the crowd.

_Danm it, Fukiyose has been trying so hard. She was so excited for this day. It was her __giving the __idea to invite a violinist to play for our school. Why the hell is this going to be cancelled because of a stupid traffic jam?_

When Kamijou ran off, he said that he would look for help. But actually, he didn't have any idea of what to do. So He started thinking that he should go to the violinist's place and bring her here. But where was that? He didn't know. The idea sounded more and more stupid as time went on.

Suddenly, he felt his cellphone vibrate in his right pocket. It was an incoming call.

"Fukiyose? What is..."

"KAMIJOU Where are you running to?" Seiri nearly shouted.

"I... I'm trying to fix this. I think I should go and get her." Kamijou stopped running.

"Idiot. There's no need to. We seem to have a... back up plan... I guess. So anyway get your butt over here"

"What? Did she arrive or something?" Kamijou didn't understand one little bit.

"There's no time to explain. I have to prepare for the upcoming performance now. You can stay in the crowd and watch. It doesn't concern you anyway."

"Wait! What? Fukiyose?"

But the call had ended. All he heard was a long beep on his end.

"I should get back to them" Kamijou decided and once again found a way through the crowd to have a good view of the stage.

"Everyone, please gather. This will be the last performance of the day. Please welcome Aoi Sakura-san. She will perform a violin solo for our school's today celebration."

_So she has come?_ Kamijou was confused but relieved at the same time.

That was when he saw Fukiyose Seiri ran on the stage, whisper somethings into the MC's ears. The MC's eyes started to widen. She looked at Fukiyose with an are-you-sure face and Fukiyose nodded at her with a ' now-or-never' expression. Then Fukiyose left the stage.

"Okay everyone. It seem we have some trouble. Aoi Sakura-san won't be performing today."

The crowd was super disappointed. There were some people that started to leave. _Can't blame them. The people that came today as guests were not only students, but also some of them are Aoi Sakura's fans. Hitotsu Hajime for the beginning was great. He made the festival lively and attractive._ But it was becoming late afternoon. People wanted to here something... gentle, something sweet.

"Luckily," the MC suddenly spoke up, ''We still have someone to replace her today. She is a new student, she's two years younger than us and comes from Tokiwadai Middle school. Please welcome Misaka Mikoto-san."

"WHAT?!" Kamijou shouted.

Part 6

The crowd was dumbfounded. Most of the students that came from Kamijou's school were surprised that the new 'delinquent' went up on stage? Those who didn't know Mikoto were confused. What was a Tokiwadai's ojou-sama doing here anyways? And there were some students, probably younger than Kamijou, wearing a familiar uniforms, that were as shocked as him. But soon smiles appeared on their face. They looked like they wanted to give a shout of support, but they had made the decisions to remain silent.

_Does she know how to play violin? Does she intend to ruin the celebration and shame my school? If she doesn't, then why is she doing this?_

Those questions kept appearing in his head while Misaka Mikoto, still in her Tokiwadai uniform walked on the stage.

She looked a bit pale. Her steps were a little unstable. And she was... trembling?

"Is she scared?"

Mikoto bowed her head slightly and smiled to everyone.

With the neck of the violin in her left hand and the bow in her right hand, she rested the violin on her left shoulder. The bow started being drawn and the strings vibrated.

It was a beautiful sound.

[FLASHBACK]

''Fukiyose-senpai?"

"Yes. What is it," Fukiyose quickly answered.

"Actually I have an idea"

"You do"

"Yes. I can replace Aoi-san's position"

"Really?! You know how to play?"

"Just a little though. I have been learning since my first year in Tokiwadai. I might not be good, but i think i can handle this situation."

"I'm glad to hear but... your condi-"

"I'm fine Fukiyose-senpai"- Mikoto cut Seiri off.

"But you look like you are going to pass out in any minute."- Seiri worried.

"It doesn't matter Fukiyose-senpai. As long as this celebration succeeds, I don't mind having some small injuries. I have been through worse so you don't have to worry hehe," Mikoto laughed. " We have put a lot of effort into this festival and I don't want it to be wasted like this. I... no, WE want to enjoy this together"

"Misaka-chan... "

"Anyway, do you know which song she was going to play?

"I'm sure she it was _Moonlight Sonata_. At least that is what she said that to me on the phone." Seiri scratched her head.

"Ahhh, a classic eh?"

"But I've just realized. You know how to play is one thing. But do you know how to play that song? And do you even have a violin here?!"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

The song Misaka Mikoto was playing was indeed _Moonlight Sonata._

Everyone and everything was silent.

No one said a single word. They just stood there and blinked.

The sound was too beautiful.

All of the students were shocked - even for the students who considered her as a 'delinquent'.

As was expected of Tokiwadai Middle school student.

Misaka Mikoto played the song smoothly. It was like she had been practiced it hundred times before.

Every move she made, a beautiful and gentle sound would follow.

The short brown hair girl was playing from her soul.

But when the violin sounds and its owner should have entranced the crowd with their melody, some people started to realize something was wrong.

This performance, giving by a beautiful girl with her violin, was incredible.

This should mean that the artist was supposed to be happy.

Misaka Mikoto should be smiling.

But what they saw was the girl's trembling body.

_Is she scared?_

And a painful look on her face.

_Is she scared?_

The Tokiwadai girl broke into sweat.

_Is she nervous?_

Her eyes shut. Her lips tightened. Her right wrist was swollen.

_Is she..._

Misaka Mikoto didn't have the strength to continue. She looked like she would pass out any second.

They murmured and whispered to each other. Some students were on the edge of panic. They wanted to get on the stage and help her. But they, once again, decided to stand still.

The song hadn't ended yet.

_Stop!_

The sound continued.

_Stop!_

There was no change.

"Stop!" he whispered. Their distance was quite close, so it was highly possible that she might hear him.

But the strings continued to bow was still drawn.

Kamijou clenched his fists, trembling. He couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, he saw her brown eyes open. She looked at him - tired and depressed.

They looked at each other. In one second, he could swear that he saw her lips curl into a smile and vanished. When he was going to say her name, he realized that the sound was gone. She had played the final sheets, and it tugged on people's heart string.

Even though they knew something was not right, the crowd was blown away.

But it wasn't over. Misaka Mikoto took the microphone from the speaker's hand. With the instrument still in her hand, she said to the crowd:

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this celebration, your participation and support is much appreciated. You made the celebration successful. I want to thank all the people who allowed me to have honor to join in such a big celebration"

Then Mikoto bowed her head and quickly returned to the wings.

"Are you okay Misaka-chan? Do you need to go to the infirmary or the hospital?!" Seiri said as she ran to Mikoto in panic.

"I'm perfectly fine Fukiyose-senpai." Mikoto forced herself.

"But you were trembling out there"

" It was because I... I was scared because I had to stand in front of such a large crowd, hehe. It was embarrassing." Mikoto waved her left hand, hiding her right hand behind her back.

"O... okay. If you say so... "

"You should go Fukiyose-senpai. We still have a bon fire this evening. You should go and prepare while I return my violin"

So they parted, leaving her alone in the hallway. It seemed everyone had gathered outside.

That was when Misaka Mikoto broke down. Her legs no longer supported her. She desperately leaned against the wall. She lowered her face into her left palm. She couldn't take it anymore. Things became blurry. Was she so tired that she couldn't see because her eyes were wet? Mikoto breathed heavily and her mind was spinning. She had no strength left to even think about checking her swollen wrist. Sweat poured down her face. She looked terrible.

_Why am I so weak? This is nothing to me. It was just a three-meter-high fall. How that could be a big deal? Why now I am staying here, pale, losing consciousness every second?_

She stepped weakly, her right hand trying to support herself along the cold wall.

Then the world became dark.

* * *

**Let say that this chapter is not so long but at least it's longer than the previous chapters XD. Even it good or bad, i just want to fulfill my imagination :3. It can be sucks but i want to be in the position of an author once to feel the feelings they have to get over with XD.**

**And I'm having 2 important examination. So we may wont see each other for a long time.**

**Ja-ne**

**P/s: Two days till NT10**


End file.
